Visitante
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: La pequeña Alice juega en su jardín, ajena a la intensa mirada borgoña de un visitante que la observa todos los días.
1. Visitante

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y solo esto es de mi autoría.

Segunda propuesta para el Halloween Contest del blog de MerySnz. Pueden encontrar el link también en mi perfil. Les recuerdo que las votaciones comienzan el 27 de octubre. ¡Voten por mí! :D

* * *

**Visitante**

**

* * *

**

La pequeña niña jugaba en el patio del jardín de su casa, ajena al par de ojos borgoña que la miraban con intensidad, como si fuera el platillo más delicioso a degustar. Ella, por su parte, se columpiaba alegremente en el balancín que pendía de la rama de un árbol; su cabello, negro como la noche y cortísimo, se balanceaba junto a ella, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y causándole risitas. Pronto, se aburrió de ese juego y decidió tomar la pelota que estaba a mitad del césped. La arrojaba hacia los arbustos e iba por ella para enviarla de regreso. Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de carmín por la carrera que hacía de un lado a otro.

No muy lejos de ella, escondido bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, alguien la observaba detenidamente. Como si el rápido palpitar de su pequeño corazón se tratara del canto de una sirena, llamándole. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y siempre buscaba la manera de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la pequeña niña; sabía que era una estupidez arriesgarse a estar cerca de ella, pues su sangre olía tan deliciosamente, que no iba a detenerse por el hecho de ser una menor. Siempre que iba a visitarla, después tenía que alimentarse el doble para evitar caer en tentación. Nunca estaba cerca de ella con los ojos negros.

Ella era tan hermosa, sin importarle lo joven que era. Su piel era blanca, como la porcelana, y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. No debía tener más de cinco o seis años. Todos los días, sin excepción, su madre la vestía con esos adorables y femeninos vestidos vaporosos, y su cabello negro estaba recogido con cintas o listones de colores.

Pero la atracción que Jasper sentía era más allá de la sangre, aunque esto sonara ridículo para un experimentado vampiro; la alegría y excitación que emanaba de cada poro de esa chiquilla era lo que lo tenía atado a ella, y lo hacía permanecer revoloteando en ese lugar todos los días. Era como si con una sonrisa pudiera borrar todas las décadas de sufrimiento que había pasado desde que María lo transformó. Esa risita emocionada que soltaba de vez en cuando, era como un bálsamo para su muerto corazón, que menguaba todo el dolor que sentía por todas esas víctimas.

Se encontraba tan encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, que no vio que la niña había arrojado la pelota tan fuerte que fue a parar a los pies del vampiro, sino hasta que escuchó al pequeño corazoncito latir con más fuerza y cada vez más cerca de él. Se quedó congelado en su sitio, lo más pegado posible al árbol, manteniéndose en las sombras, mientras la niña se acercaba por su juguete y quedaba frente a él.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —dijo la vocecita. Jasper decidió quedarse callado—. ¿Estás asustado?

No pudo evitar resoplar por la pregunta. La niña debía ser la que estuviera asustada. Es más, ni siquiera debía estar tan tranquila frente a él. Como el resto de los humanos, en estos momentos debía comenzar a temblar de miedo.

—No tienes de qué temer. No te haré ningún daño. Me llamo…

—Alice —la interrumpió, sin pensarlo dos veces. Tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por hacer eso.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —jadeó, dibujando una sonrisa hermosa.

Seguía preguntándose por qué no salía corriendo despavorida hacia su casa, pero sus emociones eran las mismas: alegría, emoción, felicidad…, como si estar en su presencia fuera el mejor regalo de mundo. Se acercó un poco más, saliendo de su escondite, para ver si así ella reaccionaba como era normal, pero fue todo lo contrario. Alice dio pequeños saltitos cuando vio que el hombre salía de las sombras.

—Escuché que tu mamá te llamaba así cuando saliste al patio —mintió.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —soltó de repente, para después agachar la cabeza y susurrar—. Es que… no tengo con quien hacerlo. Las niñas de la escuela no quieren estar cerca de mí porque sus mamis dicen que estoy loquita.

No pasó por alto la gorda lágrima que amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla. Sus emociones ahora eran de soledad y añoranza, y odió a aquellas personas que le hacían daño a tan maravillosa criatura. Por un instante, no le importó ser un asesino, y sintió el deseo de aniquilar a toda esa gente que la había llamado loca. Y en un loco impulso, se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la niña, y limpió sus mejillas húmedas.

—Ya casi oscurece, y tienes que regresar a tu casa —susurró, de una manera consoladora, y sintiéndose mal por ello—. Pero te prometo que vendré a verte mañana.

—¿En serio? —sus ojitos brillaban de emoción.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza—. Y, por último, yo no creo que estés loca.

Con una pequeña caricia, acomodó detrás de su oreja el rebelde mechón que se salía de la cinta. Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, alejándose de ella. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos la risita alegre de Alice, mientras se dirigía de regreso a su casa.

Y durante muchos años, todos los días, fiel a su tradición iba a visitar a la pequeña y charlaba un momento con ella, siempre a escondidas de sus padres. Hasta que un día, simplemente ella ya no apareció.

* * *

Twitter: /**_ PixieC**

¿Reviews?

.**carliitha-cullen**.


	2. No eres como los demás

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo esto es de mi autoría.

Comenzó como un One Shot, y a pesar de que no gané (pero quedé entre los primero 3 lugares del concurso), me pidieron que continuara con esta historia. Será algo cortito, pero espero que les guste.

Es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños. Hoy 4 de noviembre, cumplo 22 años. ¡Felicidades a mí! :D

* * *

**No eres como los demás**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, tal y como le prometió, Jasper se acercó hacia el roble que estaba en el jardín de la casa de los Brandon. Se dejó caer en el pequeño balancín que pendía de una de las gruesas ramas del árbol, y donde había visto a la pequeña Alice jugar en varias ocasiones. El sol brillaba con fuerza, dándole un fulgor hermoso a su piel de mármol. Se preguntó si este detalle asustaría a la niña. Ayer que le había visto, una espesa nube cubría el cielo, y le permitió dejarse ver sin llamar la atención.

Podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía en el interior de la casa: Señor Brandon yéndose a su trabajo, la Señora Brandon haciendo la limpieza de la casa mientras preparaba la comida, y las tiernas risitas de Alice en su habitación mientras jugaba.

―Alice, es hora de comer ―llamó su madre.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando escuchó los pasitos de la niña viniendo por la escalera, brincando por los escalones y corriendo a toda prisa hacia el comedor. En toda su existencia, desde que se topó con la pequeña Alice, jamás había sonreído tanto. Sin duda, la alegría que emanaba la niña era totalmente contagiosa, y era la principal razón por la cual no podía despegarse de ella.

―¿Mami, crees que pueda llevarle un poco a mi nuevo amigo? ―dijo quedito.

Jasper se quedó estático. Jamás pensó que ella fuera a mencionarle de su existencia a alguien más, y menos a su madre. Esperó intranquilamente a que la señora respondiera algo. No quería que la apartaran de Alice tan pronto, y menos cuando recién se había encontrado con ella.

―¿Amigo? ―dijo con una risita―. ¿Y quién es tu amigo, Allie? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

―Ayer. Estaba escondido en el árbol ―suspiró―. Estaba asustado, pero le dije que no le haría daño.

A toda velocidad, se escondió entre las ramas, antes de que la Señora Brandon abriera la cortina de la cocina y viera hacia afuera, encontrándose con los juguetes de su hija, sin rastro de nadie más. Tal vez, se trataba de algún otro amigo imaginario de su hija.

―Allie, bebé, te he dicho que no está bien decir mentiras.

―¡Pero no son mentiras, mami! ―se quejó.

―Basta, amor ―exhaló, exasperada―. Ahora, se buena niña y ve a jugar al patio mientras yo recojo la mesa.

El rubio vampiro no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por lo que acababa de escuchar. El corazón le había dado un vuelco al escuchar las palabras tristes de Alice cuando le confesó que la llamaban loca. Desde que nació en esta nueva vida, siempre había maldecido su condición de asesino; pero ahora, sabía que tenía un propósito: cuidar y velar por la felicidad de Alice. No iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, y sobre todo, iba a dejarle en claro que ella no estaba loca.

―Hola ―una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué haces allá arriba? Mi mami dice que es peligroso subirse a los árboles. Te puedes caer y lastimarte.

Sin poderse contener más, Jasper soltó una carcajada alegre. Había olvidado la última vez que había reído de esa manera. Al lado de María, las sonrisas eran escasas (al menos de manera sincera). Se detuvo para mirar detenidamente a la chiquilla: su madre le había puesto un vestido color rosa, adornado con encajes y cintas; su cabello estaba atado a una cinta del mismo color que su vestido. Se veía como la princesa que era.

―¡Estás brillando! ―jadeó asombrada. Corrió hacia él y se detuvo hasta quedar muy cerca. Ni siquiera ayer se había aproximado tanto―. ¡Eres como esa piedra bonita que mi mami tiene en su anillo!

Con Alice, todo lo que pensaba que haría o cómo reaccionaría le salía al revés. Mientras Jasper se preocupaba de la posible reacción de miedo que tendría la niña, ella por su parte acercó su manita hacia su brazo, haciendo trazos ligeros en su piel, y maravillada por el fulgor que dejaba ver el vampiro.

―Soy diferente ―murmuró, con cierto deje de tristeza.

―Sí, lo eres ―dijo la niña―, pero dicen que yo también lo soy. Así que… supongo que está bien ser diferente ―se encogió de hombros.

El mero pensamiento de ser iguales, hizo que Jasper esbozara una sonrisa que casi le parte la cara en dos.

―Sí… supongo que está bien eso ―murmuró, antes de ponerse en cuclillas y besar la frente de Alice con devoción.


	3. Furia y cariño

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y solo esto es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Furia y cariño**

**

* * *

**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Cuatro… cinco años? La tradición permanecía, y Alice y Jasper se reunían todas las tardes en el patio trasero de los Brandon. En un principio, Alice insistió en que su nuevo amigo se presentara ante sus padres, ante la incredulidad que había mostrado su madre al mencionarle, pero Jasper sabía que muy probablemente los señores no iban a tomar igual de bien la intensa mirada borgoña que éste reflejaba. Seguramente, el señor Brandon iba a huir despavorido a proteger a su familia, e iban a apartarlo de la niña. Con el tiempo, Alice entendió que su amigo era un secreto, y que era solo para ella, y era una idea que le encantaba completamente. Para ella, por primera vez se sentía identificada con alguien.

Una tarde, mientras Jasper esperaba pacientemente a que Alice terminara sus deberes escolares, algo sutil cambió en el ambiente. La alegría que siempre caracterizaba a la niña estaba siendo opacada por un deje de tristeza que de inmediato alertó al vampiro. En ese momento, vio salir a Alice, con la cabeza gacha y con una postura encorvada.

―¿Qué sucede, mi niña? ¿Por qué estás triste? ―preguntó con un susurro, agachándose para quedar a su misma altura.

Con su dedo índice, tomó el mentón de la pequeña y alzó su cabeza; ella por su parte, esbozó una débil sonrisa, la cual no llegó hasta sus ojos. Jasper pudo oler el rastro de sal que habían dejado las lágrimas por su paso por las mejillas de la niña.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―musitó bajito―. Sabes muy bien que me hace muy feliz poder verte todos los días.

―Mi hermoso ángel ―dijo, acariciando su mejilla con tal adoración―, sabes de sobra que conmigo no tienes por qué fingir. Sabes que yo puedo saber perfectamente cuándo estás mintiendo.

Entonces, como si sus meras palabras hubiesen roto las barreras emocionales de Alice, la niña se arrojó a sus brazos, sollozando con fuerza. Sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban a la camisa del vampiro, y éste pudo sentir la humedad que dejaban las lágrimas en su hombro. Permanecieron así por largos minutos, él permitiéndole desahogar todo el dolor que ella sentía (y que él podía percibir y sentir perfectamente). En ese momento, el dolor de Alice era su dolor.

―¡Ya no puedo más, Jazzy! ―dijo entre lágrimas, separándose un poco para hablar con él―. Ellos… ellos son tan crueles conmigo. Estoy harta de que siempre me lastimen y hieran mis sentimientos. Quisiera que dejaran de burlarse siempre de mí.

―¿Qué te han hecho ahora? ―preguntó serio.

―¿Recuerdas a Kyle, el chico del noveno grado? ―esperó a que asintiera―. Verás… hoy volví a ver cosas en mi cabeza, así que comencé a dibujar todo lo que veía, tal y como tú me sugeriste. Kyle tomó mi cuaderno durante el receso y esperó a que todos estuvieran ahí para mostrárselo a la clase, diciendo que eran los dibujos de una loca, porque no tenían ningún sentido. Todos empezaron a reír y a molestarme con que yo no era normal. La profesora no dijo nada porque ella piensa que son juegos de niños. Pero ya estoy cansada…

Los sollozos regresaron, esta vez con más fuerza, así como las lágrimas. Alice volvió a recargarse contra el hombro de Jasper para llorar.

_Furia_

Comenzó a sentir que su pecho vibraba con un poderoso rugido que imploraba por salir. Las manos le temblaban y requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad no aferrarse a Alice, pues la poca conciencia que quedaba en él le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que podía matarla con la facilidad con la que se rompe un palillo de dientes. En vez de eso, trató de enfocar su mente en la pequeña niña que se sujetaba a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Cuando finalmente se sintió capaz de hablar, besó la frente de Alice, y la rodeó torpemente con un brazo. Las muestras de afecto aún le costaban cierto trabajo, a pesar de lo mucho que ya había cambiado por ella.

―Es que ellos no lo entienden ―susurró, aunque parecía más para él que para Alice―. No lo entienden. No ven lo especial que eres.

―Por eso te quiero ―dijo bajito―, porque tú sí lo haces.

Y con un delicado beso en la mejilla, Jasper sintió renacer cada fibra de su inmortal cuerpo, y se aferró a su ya establecido propósito de cuidar y protegerla de todo mal.


	4. Sutiles y dolorosos cambios

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, y solo la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro  
Sutiles ****y dolorosos cambios**

**

* * *

**

La hermosa Alice tenía ya doce años. Habían pasado siete años desde su primer encuentro, y las diferencias en su anatomía eran visibles para Jasper; algunas pasaban desapercibidas por los humanos, pero él podía distinguir cada detalle de su figura que había cambiado. Por supuesto, ahora era un poco más alta, su cabello azabache ahora caía con gracia por debajo de sus hombros. Su cara era más alargada, dejando atrás los rasgos de niña. Había hecho a un lado sus vaporosos vestidos infantiles, para darle paso a ropa más acorde a su edad; de vez en cuando usaba un poco de maquillaje en sus labios (a escondidas de su madre, pues le decía que aún era muy pequeña para usar ese tipo de cosas).

Jasper, por su parte, era dichoso de ser partícipe de todos los cambios que Alice experimentaba. Había pasado de ser su amigo a ser un confidente. Fiel a su costumbre, se reunía con ella toda la tarde al terminar sus deberes escolares o a veces después de cenar; cuando la profesora dejaba tareas extra, o cuando su madre le pedía ayuda en la casa, limitaban sus reuniones a un par de horas, solo para contarse lo que habían hecho durante el día antes de irse a la cama. En un par de ocasiones, Jasper se había aventurado a ir a su habitación para contemplarla mientras dormía, antes de irse a cazar.

Los señores Brandon decidieron dejar pasar por alto que Alice estuviera en casa a la misma hora siempre, creyendo que se trataba de un amigo imaginario; pero con el tiempo, comenzó a ser un fastidio que su hija siguiera con lo mismo.

―Creo que ya eres suficientemente mayor para seguir teniendo amigos falsos, Alice ―le reprendió su padre durante la cena.

―No es un amigo falso ―suspiró con fastidio una vez más. Esta conversación ya la habían tenido en más de una ocasión.

―¿No? ¿Entonces por qué el interés por pasar tu tiempo allá afuera? ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta de que hablas con alguien? ―sonrió amargamente―. Ya es tiempo de que madures y salgas con las señoritas de tu edad, y te dejes de niñerías de amigos invisibles. La gente de por sí ya murmura que algo no anda bien contigo, y a eso agrégale hablar sola con amigos imaginarios…

―¡Que no es un amigo imaginario! ―explotó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y golpeando la mesa con los puños.

―¡Mary Alice Brandon! ―reprendió su madre―. Discúlpate en este momento con tu padre y retírate a tu habitación.

Le dedicó una mirada molesta a su madre y se fue a su cuarto a llorar. En un principio, las habladurías de la gente y las burlas de sus compañeros eran ignoradas por los señores Brandon, defendiendo a su hija diciendo que era la inocencia de su edad la que la hacía actuar de esa manera. El hecho de pasar sola gran parte de su día, y n tener amigas, provocaba que la niña encontrara una manera de entretenerse. Pero ahora, con el paso del tiempo, comenzaban a darse cuenta de que no era normal que su hija se mantuviera aislada de todos.

Esa noche, Alice no pudo reunirse con Jasper en el jardín. Sin embargo, él había escuchado toda la conversación, y el inerte corazón se le había estrujado del dolor. Por un momento, se sintió culpable, ya que él era la razón por la cual Alice pasaba las tardes en casa, sola en el patio trasero; por otra parte, ella en más de una ocasión le había confesado que era su único amigo, y sabía que si se apartaba de ella le rompería el corazón. Dadas las circunstancias, decidió ir a escondidas a su habitación, a verla dormir. Nuevamente, su corazón dio un vuelco al verla acurrucada en forma fetal en su cama, hipeando de vez en cuando. Y con el brillo de la luna, y gracias a su perfecta visión, pudo percibir el caminito húmedo que habían dejado sus lágrimas. La pobre niña había llorado hasta que el sueño logró vencerla.

Indeciso sobre si era lo correcto o no (después de todo, era un hombre irrumpiendo en el cuarto de una señorita, y no era eso lo que sus padres le habían enseñado), se acercó hasta quedar junto a la cama, arrodillándose para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. Quitó los rebeldes mechones que cubrían su rostro, dejándolos detrás de su oreja, y acarició su nariz y mejillas con adoración. Era una jovencita hermosa, y le dolía en el alma que sufriera de esa manera.

―Perdóname, pero soy una criatura egoísta por naturaleza, y me retuerzo de solo pensar apartarme de tu lado ―susurró, besando su frente―. No deberías pasar por esto, y menos siendo yo el culpable.

Alice se revolvió un poco, y Jasper entró en pánico al pensar que podía despertarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué pensaría ella si lo encontrase en su habitación? ¿Gritaría y sería descubierto por sus padres? Pero como siempre, ella nunca hacía lo que él pensaba que haría. Alice se movió para quedar en una posición más cómoda, y la arruga que había en su entrecejo había desaparecido, para mostrar una expresión serena en su rostro de porcelana. Eso incitó al vampiro a continuar con su monólogo.

―¿Dime qué debo hacer, Alice? Sé que todos los años de existencia deberían darme la experiencia para lidiar con situaciones difíciles, pero sin duda tu eres algo que no puedo dejar tan sencillamente ―inhaló su esencia (que podía descifrar como a piñas y azúcar), degustando golosamente el aroma de su sangre, sin llegar a tentarlo de una manera peligrosa para ella.

»¿Dímelo, mi niña? Si tú lo deseas, me apartaré de ti, aunque me rompa en dos ―suplicó―. Si tu quieres que permanezca a tu lado, no importa contra quienes tenga que luchar, con tal de cumplir tus deseos.

Entonces, como si ella hubiese escuchado sus palabras, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de una sensación de amor, empapando de paso a Jasper. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, haciendo a un lado su naturaleza de vampiro; haciendo a un lado que este mero acto hacía arder su garganta. Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Alice, antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.

―¿Debo tomar eso como un 'quiero que te quedes'? ―sonrió de lado e hizo una pausa, como si esperara una respuesta de ella. Alice soltó una risita y Jasper comenzó a dudar si de verdad estaría dormida―. Bueno, en ese caso, te espero como siempre en el jardín.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia la ventana. Giró su cuerpo para ver por última vez a la jovencita que dormía tranquilamente.

―Hasta mañana, mi amor.

* * *

Muchos reviews = actualizaciones más rápidas (Lo sé. Vil chantaje, jeje, pero no tienen idea de lo inspirador que es leer sus comentarios ;D)

Me retiro. Maldita gripe no me deja en paz y los medicamentos me tienen adormilada.

Twitter, Facebook y demás en mi perfil ;D

**:carliitha-cullen:**


	5. Experimentos y ciertas sospechas

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, nada más la trama es mía.

* * *

_«__Sólo quiero estar contigo_

_Y quiero ser lo que nunca he sido_

_Sólo quiero soñar contigo»_

**(**Canto del Loco con Natalia Lafourcade –** Contigo)**

**Capítulo cinco  
Experimentos y ciertas sospechas**

En más de una ocasión, Jasper se vio tentado a apartarse de Alice. Era un conflicto interno que lo atacaba día con día, en donde una parte de él le decía que por el bien de ella lo mejor era marcharse, pero al reunirse en el jardín trasero, Alice le contaba su día difícil y lloraba, aferrándose a su hombro. Sabía que él era el único con quien ella podía desahogarse y soltar sus penas. ¿Entonces, qué podía hacer? Si se iba, sería como la muerte para ambos; si se quedaba, lo único que conseguiría sería hacer las cosas más difíciles para Alice de lo que ya lo eran. Para sus padres ya no era tan normal que su hija no tuviera amigas, y que se pasara horas enteras en el patio, platicándole al roble.

Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso a esa vocecita que le gritaba intensamente que no se atreviera a alejarse de Alice. Se deleitaba viéndola crecer, contemplando cómo cada parte de su anatomía iba pasando de ser una delicada y frágil niña, a toda una mujer.

A sus diecisiete años, Alice era un monumento a la belleza. En sus delicadas proporciones, Jasper se sentía idiotizado por ella. No era muy alta (difícilmente llegaba al metro y medio de estatura), pero eso solo lograba darle esa apariencia de una pequeña hada de cuento; más mágica y hermosa. Su cabello, negro como la noche, caía delicadamente por su espalda hasta su estrecha cintura; lacio y brillante. Su piel de porcelana parecía brillar por cuenta propia, y sus bellos ojos resplandecían como dos chispas de alegría en cuanto lo veía. Cuando menos se lo imaginó, Jasper estaba frente a una Alice convertida en mujer. Siempre vestida pulcramente y de acuerdo a una señorita de su edad, dejando atrás los vestidos con vuelos y listones que usaba cuando era una niña.

―Un centavo por tus pensamientos ―le interrumpió con su voz cantarina.

―Solamente recordaba la primera vez que te vi ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Fue hace tanto… ―divagó―. ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

―¿Perdona? ―dilató los ojos.

―Seguramente debes tener cosas más interesantes qué hacer, que estar atado a una niña mimada que se niega a apartarse de tu lado ―susurró―. Tener que escuchar mis constantes problemas y mis quejas…

―¿No crees que, después de todos estos años, si hubiera tenido algo más interesante qué hacer, me hubiera quedado aquí? ―alzó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos―. No, mi niña, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, si eres lo mejor que ha ocurrido en mi existencia.

Alice, con su rostro completamente arrebolado, agachó la mirada y comenzó a retorcerse los dedos de las manos, notoriamente nerviosa. Por supuesto, Jasper se dio cuenta del cambio en su estado de ánimo, y relajó el ambiente. Ella soltó una risita y se acercó más hacia él. A pesar de que el clima estaba algo frío, su toque gélido parecía tranquilizarla. El sonrojo había provocado que la garganta de Jasper ardiera, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlarse a sí mismo.

Nuevamente, y a pesar de su intervención, el momento volvió a ponerse tenso y con un deje de nerviosismo. En la pequeña banca que compartían, Alice movía incesantemente su pierna, arriba y abajo, y se retorcía los dedos con más fuerza. _Esto no era normal en ella_.

―¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, ángel? ―dijo con voz aterciopelada―. Y no trates de negarlo, porque sabes perfectamente que yo me doy cuenta de ello.

―¿Me prometes que no te enojarás? ―dijo con voz quedita. Él asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Cómo iba a enojarse con ella? ― Pues… uhm… hoy en el colegio, mis compañeras… salió de la nada el tema, y yo solamente estaba cerca, escuchando…

―Alice... ―sabía que no le gustaban los rodeos― ¿De qué hablaron tus compañeras?

Entonces, sintió una emoción que no recordaba que ella hubiera experimentado durante el tiempo que tenían de conocerse: _vergüenza_.

―Jazz… ¿me darías un beso de verdad? De esos que se dan los novios ―susurró muy bajito, que de hecho, solo gracias a sus oídos desarrollados pudo escucharle.

Jasper sintió todos sus músculos paralizados por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle semejante locura? Era cierto que jamás le había revelado abiertamente su naturaleza de vampiro, pero ella sabía que él no era un ser humano (después de todo, sus ojos escarlata no eran muy humanos que digamos). Hubiera sido mejor que le pidiera que se arrancara todos sus miembros y se prendiera fuego a sí mismo.

―Alice, yo… no puedo, cielo. Te podría hacer un daño terrible. Es una idea peligrosa y…

―Pero yo confío en ti ―confesó, interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones―. Sé que no me harás daño.

―No puedo ―trató de ponerle fin al tema.

―¿No me quieres? ―dijo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a formar lágrimas.

―Por favor no me preguntes eso, mi niña ―dijo con voz lastimera―. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no me pidas eso.

―Es lo único que deseo. Jamás volveré a pedirte nada. Nunca, nunca. Solo inténtalo una vez, y si es demasiado peligroso para mí, detente, y ya no volveré a pedirte nada en la vida.

Sopesó su petición por un par de segundos. Quería complacerla con todo su ser, y por supuesto, él también deseaba sentir sus carnosos y sonrosados labios. Deseaba ser humano como ella, para poder besarla sin el miedo a hacerle daño. Sería probarse a sí mismo, pero también sería ponerla a ella en peligro, solo para experimentar su resistencia. Pero, si ya había estado a su lado por tantos años sin haberle hecho daño, tal vez podía rozar sus labios sin matarla. ¡Qué dilema!

Se aventuró a mirarla a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese par de pozos color mar, los cuales reflejaban todo el anhelo que traía consigo su alocada petición. Sin necesidad de sentir la emoción que emanaba de Alice, podía saber todo el amor y devoción que ella sentía por él, y podía comprender perfectamente por qué le estaba pidiendo tal cosa. Se sintió dichoso de sentirse correspondido por esa chiquilla humana.

Ese fue todo el incentivo que necesitó para determinar su decisión. Se acercó a ella, cuidando cada centímetro que los separaba y así saber hasta dónde podía resistirse, hasta que quedaron escasos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando deseosamente sentir los labios de Jasper.

_Es ahora o nunca_, se dijo mentalmente, y presionó su boca contra la de ella.

Dolor, dulce y placentero dolor. De manera tierna y extremadamente cuidadosa, acarició los labios de Alice, deleitándose por la suavidad y calidez de éstos. Sin embargo, llegó a un punto en el que el deseo por su sangre comenzó a hacerse insoportable, y salió huyendo de ahí. Ella entendió perfectamente que no se trataba de hacerle sentir mal, sino como una manera precautoria de no ponerla en un peligro mayor. Suspiró contenta y soltó una risita.

―No sé si me escuches ―habló finalmente―, pero gracias. Ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

―Necesito un segundo ―dijo a lo lejos.

Ella no lo sabía, pero Jasper estaba en ese momento tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para poder limpiar su organismo de la esencia tan embriagadora que lo había envuelto hace unos instantes. Consideró por un segundo irse de la casa e ir a alimentarse, pero primero tenía que despedirse de ella. No podía dejarla sola sin ninguna explicación.

Cuando finalmente regresó hasta la banca donde estaban, lo primero que notó fue la expresión ausente de Alice, mirando a un punto lejano del jardín. Al acercarse a ella, su cara fue dibujando una mueca de horror, y los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Jasper atravesó a velocidad imposible el corto tramo que los separaba, y llegó hasta la banca, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Alice.

―¿Cariño, qué sucede? ―su voz destilaba preocupación.

Entonces, sacudió la cabeza, llevándose sus manos a su melena azabache y tiró de éste como si quisiera arrancárselo. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas.

―¡No, no, NO! ―gritó― ¡Ya no quiero ver cosas!

―¿Qué has visto, Alice?

Pero sus ojos seguían perdidos en el horizonte, como si no pudiera despegarlos de ese punto en particular. Jasper la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente para despertarla de ese trance en el que se encontraba.

―Muerte… ―susurró, antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

¿Por qué hasta ahora? Primero, porque la inspiración llegó muy campante durante unos días y me dejó escribir los primeros capítulos de un golpe, pero luego decidió tomarse unas repentinas vacaciones y me dejó colgada a medio capítulo.

Segundo, y aunque sé que no leerá esto, quiero dedicarle el capítulo a mi novio. El 9 de diciembre cumplimos 3 años de noviazgo, y la canción al principio del capítulo me encanta y cada que la escucho me recuerda a él. Mis amigas que nos han visto juntos, dicen que en cuanto a estaturas, somos como Alice y Jasper (él mide casi dos metros y yo apenas paso el metro y medio), además de que tiene tantísimos detalles y consideraciones conmigo, que no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que Jazz hace por Alice. ¡Te amo, bebé!

¿Qué les pareció? Vienen cosas importantes y tiempos difíciles para nuestra parejita. Sé que en muchas situaciones, se parece a la relación entre Bella y Edward, pero precisamente por el hecho de que Alice es humana y Jasper un vampiro que tienen esas similitudes. Quiero escuchar sus teorías sobre qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Solo les recuerdo que los capítulos son así cortitos, de no más de mil o mil quinientas palabras (a excepción de este), para que no les sorprenda si uno es más pequeño que otros o más largo.

Por cierto, a partir de ahora empezaré a colgar avances de esta y otras historias en mi blog, así como algunas imágenes que acompañan a estos capítulos. Pueden encontrar la liga en mi perfil en 'Extras de mis fics' o copiando y uniendo este link en su navegador:

h t t p : / / clinan(punto)blogspot(punto)com/

Hasta la próxima,

**.carliitha-cullen.**


	6. Revelaciones y un adiós prematuro

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, y nada más la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

**Revelaciones y un adiós**** prematuro**

**

* * *

**

Se paralizó por sus palabras, pero reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla antes de que chocara con el suelo. Más que el susto por lo que había dicho antes de desvanecerse, el temor de Jasper era tenerla en sus brazos, completamente inconsciente. Trató de moverla levemente para que reaccionara, sin embargo Alice seguía desmayada. La colocó delicadamente en los arbustos y corrió hacia la casa; tenía que ser extremadamente veloz para evitar que los señores Brandon se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y tenía que conseguir algo de alcohol para reanimar a Alice.

―No me hagas esto ―le decía entre susurros, mientras pasaba el pequeño frasco por su nariz―. Allie, amor, por favor reacciona.

Sintió alivio una vez que la chica empezó a revolverse en sus brazos y a parpadear ligeramente. Se veía un poco confundida, pero después esbozó una sonrisa que calentaría cualquier corazón, sin importar lo muerto que estuviese. Jasper le correspondió el gesto, y le ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en el pasto.

―¿Ya te había sucedido esto antes? ―preguntó, algo ansioso.

―Sí ―divagó―, una vez en la escuela. Me llevaron a la enfermería y después a mi casa.

―¿Y también fue después de… _eso_? ―esperó a que ella asintiera―. ¿Qué viste esta vez, Alice?

Jasper sabía perfectamente que Alice odiaba tener esas visiones en su cabeza. Aunque hasta la fecha nunca le había contado cómo funcionaban, el mero hecho de ver algo que los demás no podían la hacía sentirse diferente.

―Fue todo tan borroso, como si avanzara rápidamente y no me diera tiempo de ver los detalles ―se devanó los sesos pensando sobre ello―. Solo recuerdo que estabas tú y te veías tan desdichado. Luego, como si estuviera en otro lado, solo se repetía la palabra 'Muerte' una y otra vez. No entiendo nada. Por lo regular, cuando me pasa algo así, es sobre algo que ocurrirá en poco tiempo. ¿Acaso significa que vas a morir?

Al notar que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, Jasper se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y rozó sus labios sutilmente, para tratar de calmarla. En su fuero interno, quiso reír por la situación, ya que él ya estaba _muerto_.

Entonces, como una luz cegadora, la realidad le golpeó. Alice no sabía nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Jasper. Claro, al pasar los años, ella era plenamente consciente de que su amigo no era para nada normal; en un principio lo vio como un juego, y después fue un secreto que solo ella guardaba. Tal vez ya era momento de que fuera sincero con ella y le confesara toda la verdad, y le rogaría e imploraría para que pudiera quedarse a su lado. Y a pesar de todo, si Alice decidía huir (después de todo, era un monstro), no la detendría.

―Cielo ―titubeó―, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

De haber sido humano, le sudarían tremendamente las palmas de las manos, y habría tenido el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza. En lugar de eso, y por culpa de su don, el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de una sensación de miedo y nerviosismo, que cambió el estado de ánimo de Alice.

―¿Jazz, qué sucede? ―dijo preocupada

―Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy como tú, ¿cierto? ―ella asintió―. Es que tengo tanto miedo a revelarte la verdad y que huyas de mí. Te quiero tanto, Alice. Me moriría si decides apartarte de mí.

―Eso jamás pasará ―acarició su mejilla y Jasper se recargó contra su mano―. Nada de lo que me digas hará que te deje. Así que, solo dímelo. Te quitarás un peso de los hombros.

¿Debería confiar en sus palabras? ¡Por supuesto! Si él confiaba en ella con los ojos cerrados. Pero esto era tan importante para él y tan decisivo en su relación, que sentía que si se precipitaba a soltarle la verdad, echaría todo por la borda. Se estremeció al pensar en su vida sin su amada Alice.

Y a pesar de todo… se armó de valor.

―¿Tú… tú crees en ―titubeó―… seres diferentes? ¿Como en… seres mitológicos?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―su expresión de curiosidad era adorable.

―Me refiero a monstruos como… vampiros ―dijo bien bajito.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―soltó Alice― ¡Son cosas que inventan a los niños para enviarlos a dormir!

―¡Alice, mírame! ―exigió, tomándola por los hombros pero sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco―. ¿Te parece que soy normal? Dime, ¿mis ojos no te parecen fuera de lo común? ¿Mi toque gélido no te causa escalofríos? ¿O acaso no has notado la dureza de mi piel? ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Un vampiro!

―Pero tú… tú no… no matas gente ―balbuceó.

―Lo hago, mi niña, tengo que hacerlo para alimentarme.

Se sintió como la peor escoria de la Tierra. Se sintió indigno al cariño que Alice le profesaba ciegamente. Quería ser despedazado en ese momento, y que sus restos se incineraran; todo para no tener que enfrentarse a su silencio. Ella se quedó con la mirada clavada en el horizonte (e incluso Jasper llegó a pensar que se trataba de otra visión), y su respiración se había calmado. Pasaron varios minutos, pero a Jasper le parecieron días de completo mutismo, hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, apartándose las ideas que guardaba.

―Sea como sea, a mí no me has hecho daño alguno, Jazz, y eso tiene que significar algo ―pensó por un instante―. ¿Acaso hay algún requisito para elegir a esas personas? ¿No cumplo con alguna de tus preferencias?

Jasper soltó una risotada, un tanto nerviosa y un tanto macabra. Si ella supiera que, desde el primer momento en que la vio, su primer impulso fue por beber su sangre, pero esa alegría y felicidad que la rodea todo el tiempo fue lo que lo hizo claudicar a su principal idea. Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño, un tanto indignada por esa risa.

―En realidad no tengo ninguna preferencia ―admitió penosamente―.

―¿Entonces? ¿No te atraigo?

―Más de lo que puedas imaginar algún día.

Alice notó el cambio en el ambiente; hace unos momentos, parecía que el jardín estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de tensión y nerviosismo, pero ahora todo se sentía mucho más relajado. Sonrió, llevando su mano nuevamente hacia el rostro de Jasper, y acarició (sin darse cuenta) la cicatriz que surcaba por su ojo derecho. Él envolvió el lugar con una sensación de amor y bienestar.

Dos años habían pasado desde su confesión, y ahora Jasper se podía dar el lujo de pedirle a Alice que le esperara y que le diera oportunidad de alimentarse antes de verse en el jardín. Al principio, ella se estremeció al pensar en todas esas pobres personas que perecerían en cuanto se encontraran con Jasper, pero decidió no preocupar al rubio con sus ideas. Ella era feliz de tenerlo a su lado todos los días.

Una vez que se sintió completamente satisfecho, regresó a casa de los Brandon. Ella había tenido razón y ahora las cosas iban a ser mejor entre ellos, ahora que todo estaba resuelto y no había nada de por medio. Se sintió un poco tonto al tener una sonrisa boba en la cara, pero era tanto el amor que sentía por ella, que era como ser un adolescente otra vez, ilusionado por el primer amor.

Se había tardado más de lo normal, pues ahora tenía que correr a pueblos más lejanos para evitar levantar sospechas por tantas muertes. Para cuando regresó al jardín ya estaba completamente a oscuras. Hoy no había visto a Alice en todo el día, y eso lo ponía ansioso.

Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al jardín, cuando escuchó la intensa discusión que se desarrollaba en la casa grande. Nunca fue una persona muy curiosa, y siempre evitaba involucrarse en los problemas ajenos, pero esto era diferente; eran los padres de Alice quienes se gritaban con fuerza dentro de la casa.

―¡No tienes idea de las habladurías que vendrán cuando la gente se entere! ―chilló la señora.

―No habrá nada de qué enterarse. Nos iremos de aquí y empezaremos una nueva vida en otro lugar.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? La gente tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

―¡Es suficiente!

―¡Estamos hablando de nuestra hija!

―Esa es mi última palabra. Alice está muerta y no hay nada más qué hablar del asunto ―gritó, antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Las piernas le temblaron y sintió que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse. Era un vampiro, y cada uno de sus órganos estaba muerto, pero en ese momento sintió con fuerza el dolor que lo empezaba a envolver, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se debilitara. Era imposible, pero podía comparar su emoción con un ataque de pánico.

Esto no podía ser cierto. _Ella no._

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa, entrando sigilosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice. Con el corazón en la mano, abrió el picaporte, asustado de lo que podía encontrarse ahí. Todas las pertenencias de Alice se encontraban cubiertas por sábanas blancas y la ropa había desaparecido de los cajones y del ropero. ¡Podía estar en cualquier parte! ¡No podía estar muerta! Sin poder resistir más tiempo, rodeado de todas las cosas que le recordaban a ella, huyó hacia el centro del pueblo.

Entonces, su mayor temor se intensificó cuando pasó por la iglesia local. Ahí, en un anuncio pegado en la puerta principal, citaba una invitación a un servicio especial que se realizaría al día siguiente:

_Mary Alice Brandon  
1901 – 1920  
Los servicios funerarios comenzarán al mediodía._

Era cierto, entonces.

Alice, _su Alice_, estaba muerta.

* * *

En mi blog ya está el avance para el siguiente capítulo. No sé si lo leen o no, pero igual ahí lo dejo (se vale decir 'Me gusta' o no ahí en el blog, jeje).

Yo creo que ya no actualizaré sino hasta la otra semana, así que les deseo una **Feliz Navidad** (:

¿Reviews?

**_.Carla._**


	7. No me olvides

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, y nada más la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo siete  
No me olvides**

**

* * *

**

Desde su conversión, jamás había odiado su naturaleza de vampiro tanto como en ese momento. Deseó poder llorar, y así sacar aunque sea una pequeña fracción del inmenso dolor que lo estaba envolviendo. Quería ir con el padre de Alice y exigirle una explicación. ¿Cómo podía estar muerta? Jasper la había visto un día antes, rebosante de buena salud. ¿Acaso había sufrido otro desmayo? Tal vez eran síntomas de una terrible y mortal enfermedad, ¡y él jamás hizo caso a las señales!

Ya nada tenía sentido sin ella. Había olvidado la última vez que se alimentó decentemente, y no le importaban las intensas ojeras ni los ojos negros como el carbón. _Negros como su cabello_, pensó con melancolía. El destino le había arrebatado lo más hermoso que había experimentado desde su transformación, y lo peor era que ni siquiera pudo saber las razones.

Vio a un hombre saliendo de la Iglesia, cargando un par de bultos de tela viejos. Aunque indeciso, se acercó a él, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. El hombre, al notar su presencia, abrió totalmente los ojos, mientras Jasper empezó a sentir las olas de pánico que emanaban de su regordete cuerpo.

―Por favor ―dijo con voz suplicante y usando un poco su don para calmarlo―, no me tema. Solo quiero hacerle una rápida pregunta.

―Di-diga u-usted ―balbuceó.

―Tengo entendido que aquí se celebraron los servicios funerales de la señorita Brandon ―apuntó al viejo anuncio―. ¿Sabe usted qué le sucedió?

El hombre temblaba de terror, sudaba a mares y solo quería irse de ahí. Jasper lanzó ondas de tranquilidad y un poco de persuasión para que le respondiera lo más entendible posible.

―N-no ―finalmente respondió―. El señor Brandon so-solo vino a solicitarlos. A-al parecer, le dio un infarto mientras estaba durmiendo. Era u-una chica muy joven, pero uno nunca sabe cuando le llega el momento.

―¿Y velaron su cuerpo?

―¡Di-dijo que solo era una pregunta! ―exclamó horrorizado. Jasper suspiró con tristeza. El hombre debió ver la desolación en su mirada, porque ignoró su propio comentario―. Parece que los señores decidieron incinerar su cuerpo, para tener las cenizas en su casa. Sea como sea, se mudaron a los dos días del funeral. Na-nadie sabe a dónde se fueron. ¿Conoció a los Brandon?

―Muy poco ―mintió―. A decir verdad, venía a visitarlos, pero me enteré que ya no viven en el pueblo. Más que nada, era amigo de Alice.

―La señorita Brandon no tenía amigos ―dijo, entrecerrando los ojos―. Estaba loca, ¿sabe? Tenía alucinaciones. Tengo una hija que era de su edad. Mi esposa le prohibió acercársele. A lo mejor tenía algo que era contagioso.

Jasper apretó los puños. ¡Maldito humano estúpido! El hombre no pasó desapercibido esa acción, y volvió a temblar. Ahora, él no hizo nada para calmar su temor, y le dio la espalda para irse de ese lugar antes de que le arrancara la cabeza.

―¡Pe-perdóneme! ―balbuceó a sus espaldas―. No q-quise molestarle.

Le daban igual sus insulsas disculpas. Si no lo mató en ese momento, era porque ya le daba igual todo; no importaba si lo mataba o no, eso no le iba a regresar a su Alice.

Era de noche y caía una intensa lluvia, que lo había empapado de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué importaba ya? En su andar moribundo, se detuvo en un hospital psiquiátrico a las afueras del pueblo. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga al pensar que, de haber sido humano, seguramente lo habrían internado en un lugar como ese a causa de su depresión. Esto era mil veces peor que cuando decidió dejar a María. Y en cierta forma, agradecía encontrarse solo en ese momento; estaba seguro de que si alguien le hubiera acompañado, se hubiera burlado del estado tan lastimero en el que se encontraba. ¡El Mayor Jasper Whitlock merodeando por las calles como alma en pena!

Las gotas de lluvia le caían en la cara, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pensaría que eran lágrimas las que mojaban sus mejillas. Sus ropas estaban sucias, así que todo mundo lo evitaba, pensando que era un pordiosero.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, meditó sobre qué haría ahora que Alice ya no estaba. Quedarse en el pueblo iba a ser más que doloroso; todo le recordaba a ella. ¿Buscar a su familia? No tenía caso. ¿Qué iba a hacer si los encontraba? ¿Pedirles explicaciones? Definitivamente, lo que necesitaba era un loquero.

Alguien lo despertó de su letargo. Era una voz que llamaba a alguien insistentemente.

―¿Señorita Brandon? ―decía el médico, sosteniendo un paraguas―. ¿Alice, cuántas veces te he dicho que te quedes dentro de tu habitación? ¿Acaso no ves el diluvio tan fuerte que está cayendo, criatura? Te vas a enfermar.

_Imposible_

Acercó su cuerpo hasta casi fusionarse con los barrotes de la cerca, buscando insistentemente a la fuente de esa voz. No había nadie afuera, excepto esas dos personas: el hombre era alto, algo mayor, con cabello oscuro y con algunas canas; ella era bajita (tal y como la recordaba), pálida y su cabello negro _muy corto_.

Pero no había duda, era _ella_.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jasper, era que el hombre tenía los ojos negros y una palidez extrema, sin mencionar las ojeras pronunciadas que portaba. Era prácticamente improbable, pero comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad de que ese hombre se trataba de un _vampiro_.

―Lo siento ―dijo bajito. _Esa voz la reconocería aún y en una sala completamente oscura_―, es que me gusta la lluvia ―alzó su rostro al cielo, dejando que las gotas la empaparan, y esbozó una sonrisa. Jasper recordaba esa expresión de absoluta paz, dedicada a sus charlas vespertinas, cuando ella terminaba de desahogarse con él.

―¿Alice, acaso quieres que el Doctor Richardson te vuelva a castigar? ―dijo severamente, como alguien que reprende a un niño pequeño―. Sabes perfectamente que a él no le gusta que te salgas de tu cuarto sin permiso. Si se entera que has escapado, te llevará a la sala negra.

_¿Sala negra?_

―¡No! ―jadeó horrorizada.

―Entonces ven, mi niña. Te conseguiremos una bata seca y te llevaré al comedor a que tomes tu cena.

El hombre la tomó por los hombros y le cubrió con el paraguas. Ni siquiera habían cruzado por la puerta, cuando Jasper ya se estaba encaminando hacia donde él suponía que era la recepción. Le importó muy poco su ropa sucia y andrajosa, pero no podía perder tiempo en ir a buscarse algo decente; si alguien intentaba meterse en su camino, lo haría a un lado de un manotazo como un molesto mosquito.

La pobre mujer tras el mostrador tembló de miedo al verle frente a ella. Jasper usó todo su encanto de vampiro para que ella viera a través de su atuendo, y no hiciera mucho escándalo al respecto.

―¿Disculpe, señorita, me podría dar informes sobre una paciente que aparentemente se encuentra internada en esta institución?

―P-por su-supuesto, señor ―balbuceó torpemente.

―Su nombre es Mary Alice Brandon ―la mujer buscó entre los papeles en su escritorio, hasta dar con unas hojas en específico.

―Sí, ella se encuentra en este lugar. Fue ingresada hace poco ―trató de calmar su voz―. ¿Es usted familiar de ella?

―Eh, no. Soy un amigo muy cercano a su familia. En realidad, buscaba saber si es posible que pueda verla, aunque sea por un momento. Tengo algo que hablar con ella, y es de suma importancia.

―Lo siento, señor, pero solo se permite acceso a familiares directos a la paciente. Solo si el señor Brandon autoriza su acceso, puede pasar; de otra manera, me temo que no puede ser posible.

Usando todo el poder de persuasión que podía ejercer, se inclinó levemente hacia el escritorio, y le sonrió amablemente. Era algo sucio, algo que Jasper usaba para seducir a una presa difícil para poder llevársela a un lugar apartado, pero tenía que dar resultado.

―Mire, seré honesto con usted. Planeaba pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Brandon, y me entero que ha sido internada en este lugar. Comienzo a pensar que todo se trata de una treta de su padre para evitar mi proposición ―fingió un gesto indignado―. Nunca aprobó nuestra relación, ¿sabe?. Si usted fuera tan amable, y me permitiera hablar con ella solo un momento, créame que le estaré infinitamente agradecido.

―Yo… no lo sé, señor.

―Señorita ―dulcificó su voz todavía más, mandándole olas de comprensión―, ella es todo para mí. Me parte el alma que nuestro amor no pueda ser por culpa de su padre. Por favor, deje que la vea solo por un instante.

La humana suspiró con melancolía, completamente enternecida por la historia que le contaba.

―Mire, si alguien le llega a preguntar, dígale que es un primo de la paciente. Así no se meterá en problemas, ni me meterá en problemas a mí ―susurró, entregándole un pase―. Haré que la lleven a la sala de visitas. Alguien lo escoltará hasta allá.

Tras ser acompañado por un enfermero, Jasper se quedó en la pequeña salita, esperando a que Alice llegara. El tiempo empezó a avanzar, y él comenzó a preocuparse porque ella no se presentaba. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla para ir a recepción, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a una ausente Alice, guiada por una enfermera. Su mirada estaba apagada y su cabello algo desordenado; tenía la piel ceniza y los labios partidos. Además, no pudo evitar notar que temblaba ligeramente.

―¿Alice? ―preguntó, inseguro.

―La señorita Brandon viene de una terapia ―la mujer soltó mordazmente, y Jasper no pasó por alto que le apretaba el brazo con demasiada fuerza―. Probablemente ahorita se encuentre algo sensible, así que procure no alterarla demasiado.

Cuando notó que la enfermera se dirigía a una silla en un rincón, se acercó a ella y susurró de la manera más amenazante posible.

―Necesito hablar con ella. En privado.

―Está prohibido ―balbuceó―. Políticas del hospital.

―Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo mejor en qué entretenerte ―siseó, soltando un pequeño gruñido que causó que la enfermera saliera a trompicones por la puerta, dejándole solo con Alice.

Tímidamente, casi con miedo, se acercó a ella. Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que ella estuviera ahí con él, después de haber escuchado que estaba muerta. Su emoción desbordaba por los poros y la sonrisa casi le parte la cara por la mitad. Estaba a punto de tocar su brazo, cuando Alice notó su presencia y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su expresión de terror hizo añicos el corazón de Jasper.

―¿Quién es usted? ―habló finalmente, con sus ojitos dilatados por el horror. Su corazón latía con fuerza y a mucha velocidad.

―¿Alice, de qué estás hablando, amor? Soy yo, Jasper. ¿No me recuerdas?

―N-no. Yo no-no lo conozco.

―Por favor, no me digas eso ―se armó de valor y la rodeó en un abrazo firme, con la esperanza de que hiciera memoria y le recordara―. Mi niña, perdóname por no haber venido antes por ti. ¿Qué te han hecho?

―¡Suélteme! ―chilló, revolviéndose en sus brazos―. ¡Yo no lo conozco! ¡Suélteme en este instante o gritaré!

Como si su contacto le quemara, se apartó de ella. Se moría por dentro, pero podía sentir el miedo y el dolor viniendo de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Jasper no podía enviarle olas de paz, puesto a que él se encontraba en shock por toda la situación.

―¡Váyase de aquí! ―gritó.

No tenía caso seguir ahí. Le hacía más daño forzándola a estar en un lugar que ella no deseaba y con alguien que no recordaba. Salió a toda prisa de la sala, y se fue del hospital sin siquiera detenerse en la recepción para agradecerle a la mujer.

Tal y como debió haber sido desde un principio, ahora su Alice _le temía_.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, sinceramente. En mi defensa, la idea ya estaba planteada (sino, ¿cómo les dejaría avances en el blog? jeje), pero resulta que a finales de año llegó una oferta de trabajo como caída del cielo (lo digo porque ya llevaba como 8 meses sin encontrar nada u.u). Entré a trabajar hace dos semanas y apenas estoy terminando de adaptarme al horario y a mis responsabilidades. Se me hizo un nudo horrible para unir un par de ideas para este capítulo, por eso no podía sentarme a escribir, pero aquí lo tienen.

¿Las malas noticias? Este es el último capítulo, gente. Solo queda el epílogo, el cual espero poder terminarlo muy pronto. Antes de que salten comentarios como "estuvo muy corto", tengan en mente que originalmente esto iba a ser un One Shot. Esta es la primera vez que le doy seguimiento a una de mis historias que ya estaban terminadas. La principal razón por la cual continué, fue porque ustedes son increíbles lectores y me motivaron bastante para seguirle un poco más. De todas formas, en el siguiente capítulo les diré de manera un poco más extensa por qué decidí hacerlo de esta manera.

En mi blog (**clinan[punto]blogspot[punto]com**) podrán encontrar el avance del epílogo. Y si quieren saber un poco más, agrégenme a su Twitter: **_ PixieC** (solo junten todo). De todas formas, todos los links están en mi perfil.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**.Carla.**


	8. Epílogo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, y nada más la trama es mía.

* * *

**Epílogo  
Donde estés... yo estaré contigo**

**

* * *

**

_Philadelphia__, 1950_

¿Acaso un corazón muerto puede morir por nueva cuenta?

El tiempo le era irrelevante al ser inmortal, pero el dolor era el peor recuerdo que le perseguía todos los días. ¿Habían pasado treinta años ya? ¿En qué momento? Todavía podía sentir la pérdida de Alice, como si hubiera sido hace menos de un mes. Era como una herida abierta, todavía sin curarse, que sangraba todos los días y le restregaba en la cara la expresión de pánico y horror que había tenido ella la última vez que se vieron.

Él, quien había sido el soldado más valiente en la Guerra Civil, ahora se lamentaba patéticamente por los rincones. No podía llorar, su naturaleza de vampiro se lo impedía, pero deseaba fervientemente poder hacerlo; al menos así su dolor estaría menguado aunque fuese solo un poco. Sin embargo, tenía que conformarse con arrastrarse de un lugar a otro.

No podía dormir y soñar, pero podía desconectar su mente del mundo a su alrededor por un instante y perderse en sus recuerdos. Por ella, _siempre por ella_. ¿Qué aspecto tendría ahora? Seguramente, Alice seguiría siendo hermosa. Tal vez, para este tiempo, se habría casado y ahora tendría un montón de hijos (incluso a lo mejor hasta nietos). Siempre la visualizaba feliz y con una familia numerosa. Y a veces, en sus divagaciones se imaginaba un futuro con ella, como una pareja.

A pesar del paso de los años, Jasper seguía recordando a Alice con clara nitidez: en el caballo negro, lacio y largo, una chica de piel pálida, o sencillamente una joven con complexión de hada de cuentos. En todos lados, Alice le acompañaba.

Entonces, como cada vez que la recordaba, los _hubiera _llegaron a su mente: si no se _hubiera_ involucrado en su vida, sus papás hubieran notado que algo andaba mal con ella y lo hubieran solucionado; si se _hubiera_ apartado a tiempo de Alice, ella ahora estaría con vida; si no se _hubiera_ enamorado como un loco de ella, ahora no sería tan desdichado.

El dolor podía decir que era peor que cuando decidió apartarse de María. Siempre que pensaba en los _hubiera_ de esa decisión, se recordaba a sí mismo todo lo bueno que había pasado desde eso. Jamás imaginó que, lo que comenzó como una simple visita y un encuentro fortuito, al final terminaría siendo la mejor cosa en toda su existencia, y el peor dolor que le había sucedido en su vida inmortal.

Empezó a llover y Jasper esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Era como si sus sentimientos se reflejaran ante el cielo. Como si alguien allá arriba comprendiera su dolor y se desahogara también. Dejó que las finas gotas de agua se deslizaran por su rostro, empapándolo como si se trata de lágrimas.

Llegó a una rústica cafetería, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba casi vacía, lo que le venía bastante bien. En primer lugar, porque no se había alimentado en días, así la tentación no sería tan intensa; además, nadie se le acercaría a hablar con él (aunque prefería eso a que huyeran de él por el color borgoña de sus ojos). Ubicó un taburete, en una esquina de la barra, y se dirigió hacia allá. Pidió únicamente un vaso con agua al camarero, y se hundió en su miseria de todos los días.

Los tonos grises del cielo comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más oscuros con el paso del tiempo. Su vaso seguía intacto, pero irradiaba cierta hostilidad que hacía que el camarero ni siquiera mirara en su dirección. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado: el miedo natural en los humanos.

Decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, pagó un par de dólares (después de todo, tampoco era ingrato, y el camarero se había portado bien con él y no le había molestado en toda la tarde), y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí, a buscar un nuevo sitio para vagar. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y un efluvio se coló por todo el lugar. Piñas y azúcar. Un aroma que automáticamente le recordaba a ella. Era como el sello personal de Alice.

El asombro lo noqueó por completo, dejándose caer de nuevo en el taburete. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, mientras la chica se abría paso por las mesas, buscando algo (o alguien) en particular. Para Jasper, era antinatural el temblor que lo envolvía, y sintió que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse.

Al principio le dio miedo asimilar a qué grado su locura le estaba llevando. Era totalmente imposible que fuera ella, luciendo de _esa_ manera: tan joven y hermosa. ¡Su encuentro había pasado hace más de cincuenta años! No había lógica alguna en lo que veía frente a él. Tal vez, era uno de sus demonios que venía a torturarle; a lo mejor, se había descuidado cerca de otro vampiro, quien aprovechó para deshacerse de Jasper, y ahora se encontraba en otro mundo. ¿Los Volturis se habrían enterado de su participación en las Guerrillas del Sur? ¡Imposible! ¡Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo!

La misteriosa mujer era físicamente idéntica a Alice: ese cabello negro y cortísimo, tal y como la última vez que la vio en aquel psiquiátrico; complexión frágil y pequeña, igual que un pequeño duendecillo. Pero era ella, sin dudas. Su Alice había regresado a la vida.

Excepto por esos intensos ojos _rojos_… no eran tan escandalosos como los suyos como cuando estaba bien alimentado, sino que estos eran más bien de un tono naranja.

Y, por supuesto, estaba esa piel tan _pálida_… definitivamente, esta Alice era _vampira_.

Perdido en su pequeña burbuja de recuerdos y sospechas, no se percató que la vampira había fijado sus escandalosos ojos en él, y mucho menos, que ahora se acercaba sigilosamente (tal y como lo haría alguien de su misma especie) hasta donde estaba sentado. La mente de Jasper viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, tratando de unir todas las piezas. Entonces, una voz de campanitas lo envolvió, seduciéndolo completamente.

―Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

¡Era ella! Con esa voz aterciopelada y dulce, aún y a pesar de su obvio cambio, la podía escuchar hasta por debajo del agua. Si se trataba de un fantasma, ¡aceptaría la ilusión con los brazos abiertos!

Esbozó una sonrisa boba, y clavó sus ojos en ella.

―Mis disculpas, señorita ―contestó, con ese acento sureño que recordaba que a ella le enloquecía, y haciendo gala de su porte de caballero que su madre humana le había inculcado desde niño.

El destino, que le había arrebatado lo más preciado de su eterna existencia de la manera más cruel, ahora se redimía ante Jasper, y le devolvía la razón para seguir adelante.

_Forks, 2006_

―Siempre lo supiste… ―soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

―No tienes idea de cuántas veces me quebraba la cabeza buscando una explicación lógica a eso ―respondió, completamente avergonzado por ocultarle un secreto tan grande.

―¿Pero por qué nunca lo mencionaste? ―preguntó dulcemente. No quería que Jasper sintiera que ella estaba molesta con él―. ¿Primero necesitabas comprobar que de verdad era yo?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―respondió rápidamente―. Eras tú, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero era totalmente imposible que estuvieras ahí conmigo. Esa última vez que te vi en el psiquiátrico, estabas con un hombre… un doctor; y no pude comprobarlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que él era un vampiro. Claro, en ese momento, mi prioridad era saber si efectivamente seguías con vida, a pesar de lo que me habían dicho, así que ignoré ese detalle. Y ahora que todo ha salido a la luz con ese video que te ha mostrado Bella, no quería agobiarte aún más con todos esos recuerdos. Sé de primera mano cuánto te afecto enterarte de cómo se dio tu conversión, y cuánto te angustia no poder recordar nada. Si yo te contaba todo esto, iba a hacerte más daño, por lo que decidí esperar. En ningún momento lo hice para ocultártelo.

Hubo un breve silencio, pero que a Jasper le pareció un siglo. Siempre se sorprendía de la manera en que ambos estaban tan sincronizados, que ni siquiera tenían que hablarse para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Ahora, su mirada topacio no reflejaba nada, como si estuviera procesando toda esa nueva información. Jasper sintió como si un nudo se le formara en el estómago por la espera. ¿Le odiaría por haberle ocultado algo tan valioso? ¿Dejaría de quererle?

Sus temores se vieron ahuyentados cuando Alice rodeó su cintura con sus delicados y pequeños brazos, recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

―Gracias por contármelo ―suspiró contenta―. Te amo.

―Como yo te amo a ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi ―agachó su cabeza para quedar a su altura, y capturó sus labios en un dulce beso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Gracias a ustedes, que me pidieron desde que se publicó en el blog de Mery en el Halloween Contest que siguiera con esa historia. Es la primera vez que le doy continuación a un One Shot, y por ahora es la única. Tengo varias versiones de cómo se conocieron Alice y Jasper, pero sin duda ésta es mi favorita. Me encantan, porque son tan sencillos y puros, que no necesitan grandes muestras de afecto. Desde un principio, esta era la idea que tenía para mi historia: que Jasper siempre ha estado en la vida de Alice, aún y antes de su transformación.

Perdón si esto no cumple con sus expectativas para el epílogo, pero yo me siento conforme con el resultado; sinceramente, ya no hay más qué contar de ellos, pues lo que sigue ustedes ya lo han leído en la saga. Espero que les haya gustado, y puedan dejar sus opiniones al respecto. Si no he podido actualizar antes, es porque el trabajo me tuvo muy ocupada estos últimos días, pero me comprometí conmigo misma a que hoy les daría actualización.

Nos vemos en mis otras historias.

**.Carla.**

"Alice αnd Jαsper αren't into show, but they hαve the deeper relαtionship. They αre mαrried, but once wαs **enough** for them." -Stephenie Meyer  
"Alice y Jαsper no lo demuestrαn, pero tienen unα relαción muy profundα. Estαn cαsαdos, pero unα vez fue** suficiente** pαrα ellos." -Stephenie Meyer


End file.
